Avatar Hoshiko
by invisiblegirl4
Summary: Ever wonder how the Avatar cycle started? Well, this is your chance to find out how a such a huge and proud legacy thats been around as long as anyone can remember, started on the shoulders of your normal crazy and 'spirited' teenager! Minor swearing in later chapters
1. Prolouge

Avatar Hoshiko (Hoshi)

If theres one thing you should know about the spirit world and its inhabitants, its that its old. Like, beginning of time old. So, it was acualy a while for the spirits to decide that they needed an Avatar, someone who will close the slowly but shurly growing gap between the two worlds. The four nations were just beginning to grow, the first laws being passed, the first sense of order slowly spreading. It was when the four elements became truly there own kingdoms that the spirits decided to take action.

They searched all over the world for a younge woman old enough to give birth, and strong enough to bare a child that was half spirit. Finaly they found one, a nonbending woman named Hana who was born in the earth kingdom but traveled all around the world. She was kind but strong willed and determined. Some of the most powerful spirits shifted together into the form of one mortal man, and they went down to the mortal world. They imapragnated the Hana, and took her to the spirit world were she gave birth to a healthy girl, and she named her Hoshiko. Even as a new born, the spirits knew that she was different, all her half-spirit aside. She had clear, sky blue eyes, and a head of golden hair.

Unfortunatly, Hana was strong, but not that strong. She died three hours after child birth. The child was rased in the spirit world, having no other mortal family to go to. As an infant, she was under the care of Ami, the spirit of life itself. Despite her kind looks and gentle hands, she has a bit of a rebellios streak, and she created the human race agaist orders from the Spirit Council. Hoshiko was supposed to be her punishment, but it was like punishing a mother to her baby. You just cant really. Ami was the closests Hoshiko ever got to a real mother. When she was six years old, she was presented to the Spirit Council and from there, she began her training.

She grew up to be a lot like her real mother thoguh. She was strong willed and stubborn, not afraid to get dirty and bloody and, living in the spirit world, grew to have little fear of mortal monsters. The original beders, the moon, the badgermole, the dragon, and the sky bison, taught her the ways of bending all four elements and then some. Since they were the original benders, they knew all about any and all advancments that there element would make, and they taught them to Hoshiko. Along with water, earth, fire, and air, she learned bloodbending, metalbending, energybending, and shapebending. Shapebending was a extremely rare quality, most who have the trait live there entire life not knowing about it. It can only be activated with adrenaline and a direct hit with a blunt object to the persons bending point, wich is a small spot anyware on that persons body. Once activated, the person can turn into any animal they can think off, even mythical ones. Shapebending, like other elements, is passed down from parent to child, but the trait isnt maybe, or either or. If even one of the parents have the Shapebending trait, all there children will, even if the child is a bender of any other element, they will still be a shapebender. Hoshiko began her Shapebending training at age twelve, after she had mastered all four basic elements, blood bending and energy bending. Unfortunatly, the training began with a test to find her bending point. Since your blood needs a mixture of adrenaline in it, she was placed in a dark maze with only enough light to see, told that under no circumstances was she alawed to use her bending and that a horrible monster was placed some distance behind her. She was told that once her bending point was found, she would be removed from the maze. Blunt objects would fly out from the walls of the maze and hit her at random points on her body untill her trait was activated. Ten minutes and three bruises later, her bending point was found. It was on the nape of her neck, inbetween her hair line and her back. Almost the perfect spot, the spirits concluded, as it wasnt somewere that could be bumbed on a daily basis, like her toe or her arms.

But all that aside, sometimes Hoshiko was lonly. Sure there were cool spirits, some were really funny and nice and could talk with her about nothing for hours, but sometimes she felt like she needed a friend like her. A normal girl who she could hang out with, without that ever looming pressence of spirits (even if she didnt notice it till her first trip to the mortal world) and someone who would think and act like her. She wanted someone who she could tease and who would tease right back, who she could jokenly insult and would be jokenly insulted right back instead of bowing to in respect and addressing as 'Master' something-or-other, even if she could loose the pretentius, stuck-up respectful act after. A couple times, the spirits tried to tame her so she would be a calm, polite, first fully realised Avatar they wanted her to be. But they had taught her to well. Her inner flame, the thing that keeps every thiving thing living, was exactly what an Avatars inner flame should be. It was bright and warm, like the fire nations, it was strong and unmoving like the earth kingdom, it was graceful and fluid, like the water tribes, and it was free and fun-loving like the air nomads. The spirits sometimes thought she was perhaps the oddest Avatar ever, but when they voice that thought, she would counter with that she was the only Avatar yet.

By the time Hoshiko was 3/4 way into her fifteenth year, she had mastered all elements given to her. Despite what she looked and acted like, she was now a fully realised Avatar. On her sixteenth birthday, there was a large gala everyone atended, exept for Koh the face stealer, because Hoshiko had only met him once and she imedeatly decided if she couldnt show emotion while talking to him, she didnt like him.

The gala was big and extravagent, and there was laughter all around. Hoshiko made her rounds before she was forced to stop when dinner was , the spirits presented there gift to her. During the last three months, she had become incresingly impatiet and restless. She felt that she had nothing to do anymore that she had mastered all four elements, and she was right. The Avatar was created so they could bring the mortal and spirit world closer, and she could only do that if she had experience with the mortal world. So, the spirits decided that Hoshiko would be sent to the mortal world in her true pysical form, not just an spiritual image as she had before.

**So, tell me what you think! Reveiw!**


	2. The Mortal World

_**Chapter One**_

When the spirits told me that I was going to the mortal world, I nearly screemed in delight. Yep, I almost screemed. I had wanted to go there in my real body since I had first been there in spirit form, when I was 6. Every year I had visited, and every year I wanted to go more and more. So now, almost ten years later, I was finaly getting the chance to go. I stood up and bowed respectfully, but I couldnt stop myself from running up and hugging the head of the spirit council. He stuttered a bit, and straightened his robes when I pulled back, but I didnt care. I was going to the mortal world! I was grinning from ear to ear, and I was probably bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"But you wont be going alone." The head counclman said in his deap booming voice. "We are giving you an animal guide, to protect each other and to teach you proper resposibility. A baby flying mongoose-bear." I gasped. Mongoose-bears are kind of rare, almost to the point of extenction. They look like a ten ton mongoose, with a triangular shaped head and a long fluffy tail, only there shoulders are bigger and broader and there fur tends to be more dark brown with white ringlets on there tails. I didnt think the spirits would go through so much trouble to get me a rare animal guide instead of just getting me a common one, like a flying bison or dragon or artic dog or somthing. It would have been a lot easier, but it might have been showing favoritism to one of the four nations. The mongoose-bear is found pretty much anyware, exept in the water tribes, because the only animals you find there begin with artic-. One of the council members steped forward and handed me a little bundle. 'Little' wasnt exactly the right word, as it was already two feet long and five pounds. The baby mongoose-bear had dark brown fur that was hardly more than a bit of fuz, and the end of its tail was tinted with red and had three white rings around it.

"Awww." I cooed and lifted it up for a moment, before bowing respectfully again to the council members as well as I could.

"You will leave tomarrow." The head councilman boomed, and the council members strode from the room. After that, I was allowed to 'retire' to my chamers, because the 'adults' were brining out the alcohol (or at least I assumed- but I'm usualy right when I assume that) but I didnt really see the point because they could hold alcohol just as much as I could. And its never a good thing when your alcohol tolerance is equal to a sober sixteen-year-old. One would think that spirits didnt drink alcohol because it was impure or they didnt belive in it or something, but I guess no one told them that. When I was a kid, I used to think that spirits didnt eat or drink, but then I met Kimio, a crazy and totaly insane spirit who eats and eats and never gains a pound.

When I got to my room, I was literaly shaking. I had to put, or half drop, the baby mongoose-bear onto my bed and pace the length of the floor. Were was I going to start? Earth kingdom? Fire nation? Water tribes? Air temples? It was just so big! The baby mongoose-bear most likely wouldnt be able to fly soon, and even after that it would be a while till it could cary a sadle, much less a person. Suddenly, the animal in question made a weird nose that sounded like a cross ebtween a squak and a growl.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Are you hungry or somthing? You probably are. Think, what do baby mongoose-bears eat?" I tapped my temple in concentration. "Meat? Do they eat meat at this stage?"

"Yes they do, and if you will remember correctly, they eat meat and pretty much everything else." A voice said behind me. I whirled around and saw Ami standing in my doorway, a wicker basket in one hand. Ami is pretty much the nicest spirit I know, and she looks the part; she has long, dark brown hair, friendly, warm brown eyes, round cheeks, and a face that pretty much just says 'Nice person' all around.

"Ami!" I shouted and ran up to her and hugged her. "Can you belive it? Finaly! I'm going to the mortal world!"

"Yes!" She laughed in her tinkering way. "Congradulations, and happy birthday! I made you this. Happy sixteenth." She handed me a small blue box and I snapped open the lid. Inside was a beutiful siver charm braclet, that wasnt smal and thin or big and clunky. It already had four charms on it. One was a light blue cresent moon on a ocean blue backround, the next one was a dark green backround with a light green square outlined in gold in the center, another was golden flames centered on a red backround, and the last one was three orange spirals spiraling inwards on a light blue backround.

"Wow, Ami.." I was speachless. "It's beutiful..." She pressed her fingure tips under my chin and forced me to look up into her eyes. As a kid, I would get uncomfortable under her stare that could sometimes see straight through my soul. I would say that now Im more mature or used to it and could look right back at her, but I couldnt. I figited uncomfortably and my nose wrinkled a bit, like it always does when I'm uncomfortable or thinking hard. Ami smiled.

"You havent changed a bit, not from that little hyper-active toddler who was exploring before she could walk." She pulled me into a tight embrace. "I wouldnt want it any other way." She whipsered in my ear. I hugged her tightly back, and then it finaly hit me. This would be the last of Ami I see for a long time. She had been my mother growing up, and now saying goodbye to her was like saying goodbye to, well, everything. I forced my tears down, but that didnt stop them from giving me blurry vision when Ami pulled back. I felt her thunb stroke my cheek before handing me the whiker basket.

"Here." She forced it into my arms. "Its not a lot, just some stuff I thought you might need and that you probably dont have." She looked behind her at the setting spirit sun. "I better go. I'm probably going to be missed at the party soon, and its nearing twighlight. You'd be amazed at what some drunken spirits can get up to at twighlight." She winked, and I inwardly thought, _Oh Ami, I think I know. _But I kept the thought to myself and gave her one last hug.

"It's an ankle braclet by the way." She tuned and began to run back to the party. "Be up and ready an hour after dawn tomarrow!" She called over her shoulder as she ran. I walked back into my room, wich was basicaly carved into a griant tree trunk, and plopped down onto my bed. I turned the basket over and emptied its contents onto my sheets. The mongoose-bear came over to investigate this strange new stuff. There was a brown and blue side water pouch with a triangular pattern over it, a map of the world, a map of each nation, a few rectangular package's wrapped in cream-colored paper, a soft, purple cloak with a simple but elegant clasp, and a glider. Ami obviously didnt know this, but I had my own map of the world and glider.

On further inspection, I opened one of the packages and found a slab of raw meat. The second I opened it thoguh, the mongoose-bears eyes snapped open and it's little ears pivited in my direction. Relisation dawned over me, and I cut the slab in half with my nails. The some what smaller half I placed in front of the mongoose-bear on the wrappings. It sniffed it, then sank its little baby teeth into the meats flesh hungrly. I watched as it devoured the half slab of meat then made its way back to its previous spot at the foot of my bed.

"Wait." I sighed as I realised something. "I have to come up with a name now, dont I?" Its ears swiveled in my direction but it didnt open its eyes or move other wise. But that changed when I picked it up and looked for any sighns of gender. It made another weird sound that sounded like a mix between a growly and a squak of protest.

"Well," I placed it back down and it seemed to huff at me while it settled down once more. "Your a girl then. Okay, girl names for a mongoose-bear. Umm..." I trailed off when I realised this was going to be harder than I thought.

A minute or two I settled on a name, I wasnt big or fancy or meaningfull, but it was a name for a female mongoose-bear. "What do you think of Susami?"


End file.
